bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Jackson Michie
|hometown = Nashville, TN Los Angeles, CA |occupation = Server |Season = 21 (US) |Currently1 = Winner |Place = 1st |Nominations = 3 (Weeks 4, 6 & 12) |HOHs = 4 (Weeks 8, 10, 11 & 13) |Alliances = Gr8ful Fam Five Stage Five II Six Shooters Threemance Unde9able Final Four |Vetos = 4 (Weeks 4, 8, 9 & 12) |Votes = 2 |Votestowin = 6 |Loyalties = Jack Matthews Holly Allen Cliff Hogg III Nicole Anthony |Days = 99 |OtherPrizes = $10,000 |TwitterUserName = |InstagramUserName = jackson_michie |}} Jackson Glen Michie is the winner of Big Brother 21 (US). A controversial houseguest, Jackson set himself well for the majority of the pre-jury phase by aligning with Jack Matthews, forming a showmance with Holly Allen, and being a part of two alliances. In Week 5 however, a huge blowup caused all of Jackson's allies except Holly to turn on him. The following week, Jackson and Jack were nominated, but Jackson survived eviction. Following that, he managed to go on a competition run, winning several competitons, while also forming a final four alliance with Holly, Cliff Hogg III, and Nicole Anthony, all of which allowed him and Holly to be in control for the rest of the season. At the final five, he convinced Cliff and Nicole of a lie that Tommy Bracco was targeting them, saving his showmance, Holly. His competition wins and strong gameplay eventually won him the game over Holly in a 6-3 vote. Jackson was a major competition threat in the second half of the season, winning 4 HoHs, 4 PoVs, and America's Field Trip, tying Paul Abrahamian for winning the most competitions (HoHs and PoVs) (8 wins) among all male players in a single season, as well as becoming the male houseguest to have won the most competitions in a single season (9). While viewers felt that he 'played the best game', his behavior throughout the season such as verbal abuse, sexism, racism, and cheating on slop created controversy with fans and his fellow houseguests. On finale night, Jackson was confronted with his actions. As a result, Jackson's body language and attitude were noticeably subdued when he exited the house after his win. Biography Player History - Big Brother 21 (US) Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History HOH History Post Big Brother Trivia * Jackson is the third person to have their Diary Room chyron display their nickname alongside their real name, following Chiara Jude Berti and Nakomis Dedmon. Eventually, his name was officially changed to "Michie" entirely due to his fellow houseguests wanting an easy way to differentiate him from Jack Matthews. However, the name he was referred to constantly went back and forth. On feeds, houseguests would usually call him "Jackson", and that was still his name in the intro sequence, but on the show, in his chyron, in competitions, and the finale voting keys, he was referred to as "Michie". * Jackson is the first person on Big Brother 21 to win the Power of Veto and use it on themselves. * Jackson is the sixth HouseGuest to win the Power of Veto in all three situations (as Head of Household, as a nominee, and as a picked player), sometimes referred to as the Trifecta Veto. The first HouseGuests do accomplish were Daniele Donato, Shane Meaney, Paulie Calafiore, Corey Brooks, and Jason Dent. * Jackson is the sixth American HouseGuest in Big Brother history to win HOH in the first part of a Double Eviction and then again after it happened. The other HouseGuests to accomplish this were Zach Swerdzewski, Ian Terry, Nicole Franzel (even though she was dethroned the second time), Victor Arroyo, and Shelby Stockton. * Jackson holds the record for most HOH/POV wins by a winner with 8. ** Counting his America's Field Trip competition win, he holds the record for most overall competition wins by a winner with 9. * Jackson shares the record for most HOH wins in a row with Ian Terry at 4 consecutive wins. * Jackson is tied with Paul Abrahamian for winning the most HoH/PoVs among male Houseguests, with 8. ** Counting all competitions, Jackson has won the most competitions out of any male Houseguest, with 9. References Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Big Brother US Contestants Category:Season 21 (US) Contestants Category:Winners